


Wanted - Dead

by Lumeha



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, i might write other stuff with this zombie Szayel it's... interesting, it's actually a wonder I wrote him even capable of thinking, just a short thing written for a prompt on tumblr, look being killed in such a fucked up way kind of fuck you up okay, warning for fucked up relation-thing I suppose, yup this is a covered in scars and all kind of fucked up Szayel, zombie!Szayel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: Prompt : “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.” - in which a zombified Szayel get an answer that is more bitter than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small text written for a prompt sent by my gf on tumblr.  
> Could be canon-compliant ? Szayel basically became the first test subject of the Arrancar zombification project and Mayuri keeps him around at the Twelfth. And considering Mayuri brought back a pair of legs to life, he could probably take the time to bring the Espada back, the body he left in Hueco Mundo was in a better shape after all.

\- Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.

\- Do you realize, Arrancar, that I could make a list of people who want me dead ? And, frankly, you are only at the bottom of it.

A small huff escaped Szayel’s lips, with his eyes half closed while he was following the slow and careful movements of Kurotsuchi over the still dead body of the Arrancar he was working on. A fascinating view, truly, raising the question of how the shinigami scientist never left a ghostly trace of white over the cold flesh. Hands that hovered over Szayel’s body in the same way, and at the thought, the Arrancar both felt a wave of nausea and a shiver of excitation.

His own reactions to the man who did everything to break his mind and still decided to bring him back without a shred of hesitation made him want to choke on his own laughter. He was but a shadow, now, a ghost wrapped in a skin too pale, sickly, covered in scars. A shadow allowed to watch, attentive, behind the captain, sometimes allowed to comment, to assist, but otherwise unable to even catch the eyes of anyone.

And Kurotsuchi would not let anyone look at him anyway.

\- As if anyone but me would want to kill you.

He could add nothing else, interrupted by the short, raspy laughter of the shinigami, far from the most unsettling sounds he could make when he was in the mood.

\- You, Arrancar ? You are not the only one. I just happen to be… more powerful and useful than they ever expected me to be.

\- A respected captain of the Gotei like you ?

\- You are an idiot for someone who likes to call himself a scientist. I have not began with the division under my power. This, now, this they can never take back from me.

Kurotsuchi snarled, a flash of gold teeth with tints of anger and bitterness, that was slightly too raw, slightly too close to hurt feelings. As if the mad scientist and captain had feelings that could be hurt. An almost laughter bubbled up inside Szayel’s chest. The man was a lot of things, but “hurt” ? That was impossible.

An eye suddenly turned on him, as if he heard the almost, the maybe rising in his throat. He wished he could open up Kurotsuchi’s skull, see what madness laid within. See all the little changes and modifications and surgeries the man made on himself. Let the blood taint his fingers.

But it was his blood that tainted fingers, and his body that was a book.

A new test subject, a new toy, different from the daughter Kurotsuchi created for himself. Both broken and remade and broken and remade and broken and remade, like toys. But she was the prized possession, shown around, people avoiding her too hollow stare, while he was… he wasn’t even sure of what he was. There was no pride in the words of the captain when he talked about him.

But then, even his own daughter only received harsh words and abuse.

\- I don’t have to explain anything else to a zombie like you. I at least hope you enjoy your new state of imperfection and how science advanced thank to you.

\- That you are proud of my imperfection says so much about your talent as a scientist.

\- You were the test subject. The others… They will be better than you. I just needed someone to try everything on. Or did you miss the experimental part of science ? At least you… function properly.

Fingers snatched his chin, forcing him to lower his head to get to the captain’s level. He did not try to fight it, a slow fear still lingering in his skull and guts, of time slowing down and blood on a blade, words garbled in an impossible explanation. The golden eyes were in his, unblinking, and a sharp smile cut Kurotsuchi’s face.

\- I don’t fear you. You are now my thing. You better remember that.


End file.
